How did I fall in love with you Version Francais
by Sybylle
Summary: COMPLETE... Songfic... 02OC..... R&R svp.


Disclaimer:La chanson appartient aux Backstreet Boys et chaque personnage a leurs auteurs respectifs.

NdA:Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique et les traductions en gras-italique. Les traductions sont faite au meilleur de ma connaissance alors il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs.

How did I fall in love with you?

Par: Sybylle

_Remember when, we never needed each other - **Souviens-toi, lorsque nous n'avions pas besoin l'un de l'autre**_

_The best of friends like sister and brother - **Les meilleurs amis comme frère et soeur**_

_We understood that we'd never be alone - **Nous avons compris que nous ne serions jamais seul**_

Une jeune femme était assise sur un divan et écoutait une vieille chanson qui lui rappelait le seul ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Il fut celui qui la prit comme amie alors qu'elle avait environ quatre ans. À l'époque il avait six ans et il portait déjà sa longue tresse couleur noisette. Nous avions grandis sur la Colonie L-2, comme frère et soeur. Puis une tragédie arriva et nous fûmes séparé. À ce moment-là, elle avait seize ans et lui dix-huit. Ils venaient tout juste de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much - **Cette période est révolue, maintenant je te désire tant**_

_The night is long and I need your touch - **La nuit est longue et j'ai besoin de ta tendresse**_

_Don't know what to say - **Je ne sais quoi dire**_

_Never meant to feel this way - **Je n'ai jamais voulu me sentir comme ça**_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight - **Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir**_

Elle se rappelait lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il partait pour la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais elle accepta malgré tout. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit cette chanson pour la première fois et qu'elle lui chanta le jour de son départ.

_What can I do to make you mine? - **Que puis-je faire pour que tu sois mienne?**_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time - **Tombé tellement fort et rapidement cette fois**_

_What did I say, what did you do? - **Qu'ai-je dit, qu'a tu fais?**_

_How did I fall in love with you? - **Comment ai-je fait pour tomber en amour avec toi?**_

Au début, il appelait régulièrement, puis un peu plus espacé et un jour, ils avaient presque cessé. Puis un bon matin, elle entendit cogner a sa porte. Elle ouvrit et eu la surprise de sa vie... Il était là. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pleinement.

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble - **J'entend ta voix et je me met à trembler**_

_Brings back the child that I resemble - **Ramène l'enfant que j'étais**_

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends - **Je ne peux pas continuer de faire semblant que nous sommes amis**_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight - **Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir**_

****

_What can I do to make you mine? - **Que puis-je faire pour que tu sois mienne?**_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time - **Tombé tellement fort et rapidement cette fois**_

_What did I say, what did you do? - **Qu'ai-je dit, qu'a tu fais?**_

_How did I fall in love with you? - **Comment ai-je fait pour tomber en amour avec toi?**_

Aussi surpris qu'ils furent, ce fut lui qui revint sur Terre en premier. Il lui donna son cadeau: trois jours... Trois jours de permission. Elle le fit entrer et...

_Oh, I wanna say this right - **Oh, je veux le dire comme il faut**_

_And it has to be tonight - **Et ça doit être ce soir**_

_Just need you to know - **J'ai juste besoin que tu saches**_

_I don't wanna live this life -** Que je ne veux pas vivre ma vie**_

_I don't wanna say good bye - **Que je ne veux pas dire au revoir**_

_With you I want to spend the rest of my life - **Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi**_

Dès qu'il fut entré, il mit un genou par terre avant de dire les mots qu'elle voulait entendre depuis son seizième anniversaire. Elle acquiesça les yeux pleins de larmes de joie. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Les nuits qui suivirent furent remplies d'amour et de projets de mariage.

_What can I do to make you mine? - **Que puis-je faire pour que tu sois mienne?**_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time - **Tombé tellement fort et rapidement cette fois**_

_What did I say, what did you do? - **Qu'ai-je dit, qu'a tu fais?**_

_How did I fall in love with you? - **Comment ai-je fait pour tomber en amour avec toi?**_

Après la cérémonie, il dû retourner au camp. La laissant à moitié le coeur brisé, à moitié la femme la plus heureuse. Quelques mois plus tard, elle fut vraiment une femme comblé, lorsque son aimé revint...

_What can I do to make you mine? - **Que puis-je faire pour que tu sois mienne?**_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time - **Tombé tellement fort et rapidement cette fois**_

_Everything's changed, we never knew... - **Tout à changer, sans le savoir...**_

_How did I fall in love with you? - **Comment ai-je fait pour tomber en amour avec toi?**_

Après tout qui ne le serait pas après avoir vu ces petites filles ressemblant trait pour trait à leur père.

**Fin**


End file.
